


Squeaky Clean

by Morgana



Series: Getting Off [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana





	Squeaky Clean

Spike lingered in the main room as long as he dared before finally heading into the bathroom for his morning shower. He stripped off, then turned the water on, smiling as he heard the change outside from TV to radio. The boy thought he was being discreet, and for a human, Spike supposed he was. But Spike wasn't human, and Harris seemed to be forgetting that. Why else would he risk jerking off late at night when he thought Spike was asleep, or lie there in the mornings with pheromones just pouring off him? 

Smelling the boy so close every day without being able to do anything about it was starting to wear on him. Spike could handle the scent of arousal that seemed to permanently surround Harris, but when you added the aroma of sex and need and come, he was surprised he hadn't gone batshit crazy by now. That, or grabbed the boy, shoved him up against the nearest flat surface and fucked him blind. He groaned as his cock hardened even further, took one last breath over by the door, and stepped into the shower at last. 

Harris would be jerking off by now, one hand inside his boxers while the other grabbed at the sheets or pillow, just like he did when he thought Spike was sleeping. Spike wrapped a hand around his prick, squeezing it gently as he pictured it. What would happen if he left the shower running and went out there like this, naked and hard? Would the boy freak out, kick his ass and throw him out into the sunlight? Or maybe, just maybe, get up and go suck his cock while he jerked off? 

Fuck, that was it. Spike locked onto that as an image and started stroking himself. He thought about getting the boy on his knees, about how his mouth would feel around his cock, but best of all, about how he'd smell. The scent of his morning erection had been almost mouth-watering today, his dick obviously leaking more than usual, and Spike had almost been tempted to pin him down and just take what he wanted. If he didn't know better, he'd think Harris had been riding that edge of need and desire as well, but aside from the smell that practically screamed fuck me, he'd barely acknowledged Spike's moving into the bathroom. 

He turned around, letting the hot water pelt down onto his hair and back, running in streams down his back to slide over his ass. The trickle of water between his cheeks made him flash on the thought of a tongue stroking his skin, moving down to rim his ass and he groaned, pulling on his cock a little faster. How long had it been since he'd had a man in his bed? Women were one thing, but men were another - they felt different, kissed different, sounded different, _smelled_ different. Stronger, their sweat and body odor heavier, more acidic in comparison to a woman's sweet musk, like he remembered the heady aroma of beer as compared to the lighter one of a good wine. 

Spike flashed on Harris on his knees again, reeking of arousal as the scent from the other room began to drift into the shower to mingle with his own, his cock slicking with precome as he pictured it. The boy would be clumsy, but eager, his mouth hot and wet, his tongue flicking over Spike's dick, and there might be the occasional scrape of teeth... "Yeah," he moaned softly, hips bucking forward into his hand. He'd be willing to bet hard cash the kid had never sucked cock, probably never even touched a man besides himself, and the thought of teaching him, of being the first to take him and show him everything, was turning him on like nobody's business. 

He forced himself to stop for a second, then reached out to grab hold of the soap, quickly lathering his hands. When he grabbed his cock again, the feel of the added slickness was almost enough to make him come right then, but he forced it back, holding the base of his dick tightly until he was in control again. The blond raised his free hand, breathing in the scent of the soap, trying to picture it fresh on the boy's skin as he licked him from head to toe, until the smell of lust and precome was stronger than anything else. He thought about rubbing off on him, covering the tan he was beginning to acquire with his come, making him smell like Spike, laying claim to him in a way that no demon could mistake. 

Gritting his teeth, Spike stripped his cock, fisting himself almost frantically. He pictured Xander kneeling in front of him, watching him with hungry eyes, waiting for him to come all over him, and moaned as his cock jerked and shot string after string of come on the shower wall, spattering over the tiles and leaving him weak-kneed. He leaned against the side of the shower stall for a few seconds, then set about washing up, making sure he cleaned the far wall before he turned the water off. 

Once he was dried off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went into the bedroom, where Harris was bitching about the lack of hot water. Spike barely listened, too busy basking in the fresh scent that was everywhere. Eventually the boy showered and headed off to work, leaving Spike to climb into his bed and drift off to sleep, surrounded by the fading scent of Xander's passion.


End file.
